


Luminous

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [9]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Part of my tumblr seriesWarnings: Fellow prospectors being shitty, reader feels uncomfortableAbout: Ezra becomes protective over you during a job.
Relationships: Ezra / f reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Luminous

Falling under the moons spell wasn’t new to you. She had a way of luring you in. In one of your earliest memories, you were a young child staring at the moon in wide eyed wonder.   
She healed you. Calmed you. Something you really savored more than ever during this job. Peaceful moments were rare, staying up late to moon gaze was often the calmest activity of the day.   
You were good at what you did. But sadly, sometimes you ended up with less than ideal characters. This was one of those times.   
Flipping through your journal, you return to a sketch. As you hold your pen, the moon whispers your name, you look up at her.   
You lost track of time. So much so you don’t realize you’ve left your journal open on your lap. Before you can close it, Ezra sits beside you.   
You look at his face nervously. You liked to sketch nature scenes, plants, flowers. Rarely people. But there was something about Ezra that made you draw him.   
Over the last 4 cycles, you’ve secretly sketched him many times. Drawing Ezra was an escape, an escape from how tough this job was turning out to be.  
“Little bird, is this how you see me?” His drawl pulls you in deeper as he looks you in the eyes.   
You press your lips together, telling your mind to say something, anything. You wonder how foolish you look, just staring at him like this.   
“Um,” you pause, breaking eye contact as you look at the paper, “yes.” Your tone barely above a whisper.   
Ezra gently places a hand on your shoulder. It’s warm, weighted. You feel grounded to the earth with one touch.  
“No need to be nervous y/n. Your rendering of me is the best compliment I have ever received. To be drawn by you, is the truest honor.”  
A nervous smile draws on your lips. You feel a flutter in your stomach, a flush of heat under your skin.   
“Thank you Ezra.”   
“Y/n,” your eyes follow his voice, you make eye contact, “there is no reason to be nervous around me. While I am aware many of the men on our team have made their affections aggressively known, I am a respectful man. Though I have passions of my own, and you truly are the most beautiful sight my tired eyes have seen for many cycles. I promise, I will never harm or impose myself on you.”   
Your eyes are moist now with oncoming tears. Aside from harvesting, your few interactions with Ezra were centered around him protecting you. Keeping the other guys in check.   
It’s not that you didn’t know how to protect yourself, you did. And you encountered your share of aggressive men. But this time, two men in particular behaved like animals and you were ever thankful for Ezra.   
Despite your shyness and limited conversations, Ezra has been your protector. You felt safe with him. Quiet in nature, you never really voiced more than a thank you.   
As Ezra waits patiently for a response, you glance up at the moon. Seeking her guidance, her blessing.   
This was your moment, your time to say all the things you held in. You take a breath, you meet his waiting his gaze.   
“Ezra, I know I haven’t spoken much. I - when I’m in uncomfortable situations I tend to stay quiet unless I need to speak. I haven’t properly thanked you for what you’ve done. You looking out for me, protecting me...thank you.”   
Ezra smiles, his dimples makes your heart sing. “The pleasure is all mine Gem. If you are amicable, I could move my tent closer to yours. Make sure the brutes don’t try anything.”   
The warm feeling washes all over your body. You take Ezras hand off your shoulder, enclosing it between your own hands.   
You part your lips to speak, “Though you don’t have to do that, I would feel safer. You’re the only one here I - trust. Is that weird? I know we don’t know eachother but I feel like I can trust you.”   
Ezra nods softly. His fingers wrap around your own.   
“I shall promptly move my tent then.” A smile lingers at the corner of his lips and the desire to kiss him overwhelms you.   
Was it foolish? Risky? You didn’t know Ezra, still something in your gut knew you could trust him. Or, at least you wanted to.   
You find the confidence. Digging deep inside, you lean forward until your lips meet his. Your noses touch as your eyes fall closed.   
When his lips press against your own, a wave of euphoria engulfs you. Excitement. Joy.   
Your lips part, when you open your eyes Ezras already looking at you.   
“That was quite the surprise y/n. Nothing makes the heart flutter like a kiss under the moonlight.”   
You smile as you bite your lower lip. Ezra could talk all night and you’d listen, wide eyed, ears open.   
Once you speak again, you place your palm against his cheek. Running your thumb over his scar.   
“The night is young, and I think we have a lot more kissing to do.”   
“Your wish is my command little bird.” Ezra softly grabs the nape of your neck, pulling you into a kiss.


End file.
